Many computer applications or computer programs are commercially available to users. For example, many people own mobile devices, such as smartphones, that are able to run computer applications.
Many of the computer applications or computer programs, however, are not available in more than a few languages. For example, many computer applications or computer programs are only available in the native language of the developer of a particular program. Accordingly, not all computer applications or computer programs are readily usable by all people. For example, a computer program or computer application that required the use of or interacted with a user in only English might not be usable by a person who does not understand English.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system that translates computer applications for use of the applications by users of different languages.